


Lame d'argent

by TalesOfMagicAndChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magic, Strangefrost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/pseuds/TalesOfMagicAndChaos
Summary: Loki découvre que Stephen offre les plus beaux présents.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	Lame d'argent

— C'est-à-dire que... J'ai plutôt l'habitude...

— De choisir toi-même tes dagues afin qu'elles te conviennent parfaitement. Je sais. Mais..

Stephen détourna le regard un instant, se passant la main dans les cheveux en un réflexe nerveux. Inhabituel pour un homme d'ordinaire si maîtrisé.

— Je pense que... Enfin, j'imagine que ça me ferait plaisir si tu y jetais au moins un coup d'œil. S'il te plaît.

Loki dévisagea Stephen un moment. Il n'acceptait généralement pas les dagues en cadeau, un maître des dagues était le seul à même de choisir l'arme lui convenant parfaitement et fait à sa mesure.

Mais pour Stephen... Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire une exception.

Sans dire un mot, il rapprocha le long coffret de bois précieux, délicatement ouvragé, qu'il avait repoussé précédemment. Il en ouvrit lentement le couvercle et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit halètement de surprise en voyant l'intérieur. Reposant sur une soie verte de grande qualité et soigneusement matelassée, se trouvait une sublime dague d'argent. Loki ne pouvait quitter des yeux la merveille qu'il avait devant lui.

Il prit doucement l'arme dans ses mains et fut presque soufflé de la sentir se connecter doucement à sa magie. Sans sentiment d'intrusion ou d'inconfort mais répandant simplement une douce chaleur. Sa magie acceptait et répondait doucement à celle que contenait la dague, ronronnant de satisfaction devant cette magie délicate.

La lame était finement ciselée en argent, un métal peu usité en combat mais aux riches propriétés magiques. Très adapté à la magie du sang et de l'âme, aux connexions rattachant les êtres de chair à leur essence profonde, c'était particulièrement adapté pour des rituels agissant sur le corps et l'âme simultanément ou connectant le matériel au spirituel. L'argent était un pont entre les réalités et les états spirituels.

Ces propriétés occultes intrinsèques à l'argent étaient renforcées par les glyphes et runes finement gravées sur le manche, entourant une sublime obsidienne à son extrémité. Les gravures étaient fines, sans risque de le gêner pendant l'utilisation, et les finitions étaient soignées.

Il les étudia un moment. Il s'agissait de magie midgardienne, sans surprise, mais il fut surpris de voir des runes asgardiennes côtoyer différent type de rune. Il haussa les sourcils, sincèrement impressionné. Manipuler différents systèmes de runes était déjà complexe, alors arriver à les intégrer ensemble en un tout cohérent, fonctionnel, stable et efficace relevait tout simplement du travail d'un maître talentueux.

Il jaugea doucement la lame de la main, observant comment elle s'adaptait sa main, à son poignet, à ses mouvements. La taille était parfaite, bien que plus grande qu'une dague de combat puisqu'il s'agissait d'une dague destinée à l'accomplissement de rituels magiques. Le poids, l'équilibre, étaient finement calculés. Loki ne pouvait trouver de défaut à ce joyau. C'était indéniablement un travail d'orfèvre et un trésor de magie.

Bien que sa magie ne soit que peu usitée à la magie midgardienne, malgré le fait qu'il fréquente Stephen, cette dague se connectait à sa magie sans aucun problème. Les différents systèmes de runes étaient agencés afin de permettre le lien entre les deux systèmes magiques. Loki n'avait jamais vu une telle méthode utilisée, c'était fascinant. Il avait envie d'envahir Stephen de question.

À la place, il leva simplement le regard pour regarder le sorcier devant lui, cherchant ses mots. Cherchant comme lui dire son admiration pour ce travail exceptionnel. Cherchant comment le remercier. Cherchant comment lui exprimer l'émerveillement et l'enthousiasme qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis.

Ne trouvant rien, il prononça simplement dans un souffle, incapable d'exprimer plus par la parole:

— Merci.

Au sourire de Stephen et à son regard, il fut soulagé de constater que le sorcier percevait la pleine mesure de ce que ce cadeau signifiait pour lui. Stephen était habitué à voir au-delà des paroles de Loki autant qu'à lire ses silences.


End file.
